


Going Rocksteady

by Ben10ultimatealienfan77



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben10ultimatealienfan77/pseuds/Ben10ultimatealienfan77
Summary: It's Valentine's day and love is in the air, for most it's a happy and wonderful celebration of love. However Shredder devises a plan to make April fall in love with him so he can use her to take over NYC. Meanwhile Rocksteady has been noticing changes in himself, usually capturing O'Neil and holding her prisoner was always a blast but and business as usual but now whenever he holds her prisoner he finds himself letting her go and causing each one of their plans to fail. he realizes he is starting to fall in love with her for real this time. He knows that no one would let him be with her so he starts sending her signs of affection like flowers, poems, and chocolates. Initially she seems to loath his advances however she finds herself starting to fall in love with him.
Relationships: April O'Neil/Rocksteady (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Rocksteady's in love

Valentines day begins and love fills the streets of NYC. Meanwhile in the Technodrome Shredder and Krang plot to take over the world by having him fall in love with April using a special love potion however little do they know that Rocksteady would be struck by Cupid's love arrows and he would soon admire her from afar. Shredder had Bebop and Rocksteady spy on O'Neil and keep track of her every move but Rocksteady can only focus on her beauty, her figure, her charms, her attitude, her everything. "hey Shredda we see April on her way to the salon and it seems as if she's getting ready for a very important date tonight yuk love makes we sick right pal", Bebop asked his friend who was watching April and could only think of her and nothing else. "huh oh yeah I guess it just makes me so mad that she's going out with dis nobody guy and not me I bet I'm much stronger and more handsome then dis guy she's going out with it just makes me so angry Arrggh!" Rocksteady exclaimed as Bebop rubbed his eyes in disbelief over hearing what his best friend had said. "wow since when did you care about dat April babe so much pal. You're not still under the affects of dat love potion junk are ya cause if you are den I can knock some sense into ya", Bebop replied as Rocksteady's gaze was focused on her.

"no I ain't on any love potion I dink I'm genuinely falling in love with her des feelings there real and I want her to love me and let me hold her in her arms. I've always admired her spirit, her fighting spirit it's so wonderful and admirable and I want her ta know dat I have feelings for her. what do you think pal? should I go for it? make a move on her or start off slowly?" Rocksteady replied to Bebop who hit him over the head and answered " ya fool why would you wanna waste your time wit love it's all so sweet and nauseating ta me I say forget about and let's just focus on the mission at hand so give up on dose feelings you have she'll never like you enda story." Rocksteady sadly turned away from his friend and focused on her for the rest of the day.

"Hey April you look totally tubular dudette what's the occasion compadre?" Michelangelo asked April who was putting the final touches on her dress. The four turtles and Irma were over at April's apartment as they had heard that Bebop and Rocksteady had been spying her all day. April told them that she was going out on a date with someone and that he would be here any minute. Then they heard a doorbell and April rushed to the door and when she opened it no one was there but she did notice a bouquet of tulips her favorite flowers. "who was at the door April and more importantly who sent you those beautiful tulips they're absolutely lovely?" Irma asked April who placed the flowers in a vase of water before opening up the card attached to them. 

_"Dear April I've fallen in love with you and I want you to know that I'm always thinking about you", -Love Rocksteady p.s. I think your cute._ April tossed out the card in disgust and dumped out the flowers into the garbage as well and Irma asked why she would do such a thing and she told her that they were from that awful mutant rhino Rocksteady one of shredder's mutant henchmen. The turtles were grossed out and Raphael spoke " Yeah best you throw them out we don't even know where he got them from. besides he probably did that to annoy you he never cared about anyone but himself or his buddy's in crime so it's probably just all apart of some sick joke." April's date arrived a few minutes later and the two were off for their dinner reservations but little did they know that they were being trailed by Bebop and a super jealous Rocksteady who wanted to get rid of this guy so he could hold April in his embrace and show her that he does have a heart.

April and her date Brad were enjoying their meal when Bebop, Shredder, and Rocksteady burst into the restaurant and Rocksteady dove immediately for Brad and held him by the throat and Shredder shouted at him to get out but Rocksteady's jealousy was under control, and he couldn't here anyone and then Brad began to taunt him "Aww what's wrong hornhead are you mad because April loves me and she'll never love a no good, heartless, mutant freak like you so beat it pal April's mine." Rocksteady's rage and jealousy were in full control and he began choking Brad while saying "listen pal I don't appreciate being tormented or harassed by some know it all lover boy I love her with all of my heart and nothing will ever make me change my mind but now I see dat I must keep going and I know dat love will win out in da end ya here me true love will win out in the end." At that moment the turtles bursted in and freed April from Bebop's clutches however everyone turned and saw Rocksteady slowly choking April's date to death. Leonardo and Raphael grabbed Rocksteady and tossed him against the wall. Donatello studied Rocksteady's facial expressions and movement patterns and recognized this as a fit of jealousy and Donatello thought "what if he is in love with April?" They drove Shredder and his mutant henchmen out of the restaurant and Brad excused himself to leave saying that he doesn't want to be with someone who has mutants and freaks for friends and enemies. April just gave an oh well sigh and she took the four turtles out for pizza and as they sat in the pizzeria enjoying themselves but they didn't notice Rocksteady gazing through the window as tears rolled down his face before he walked away as it started to pour rain.

Rocksteady walked over to April's apartment building and climbed the fire escape to her window where he gazed an empty picture frame and imagined that it had a picture of him, April, and their children together as a happy family. He climbed into her window and turned on the radio as tears continued to flow down the sides of his gray face while he listened to the song that was playing on the radio. 

_**The dawn is breaking** _

_**a light shining through** _

_**you're barely waking** _

_**and I'm tangled up in you** _

_**yeah** _

_**do, do, do,** **do** _

_**I'm open, you're closed** _

_**where I follow, you'll go** _

_**I worry I won't see your face** _

_**Light up again** _

_**Even the best fall down** _ **_sometimes_ **

_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme** _

_**out of the doubt that fills your mind** _

_**I some how find** _

_**You, and I collide** _

_**do, do, do, do, do** _

_**I'm quite you know** _

_**You make a first** _ **_impression_ **

**_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_ **

**_Even the best fall down sometimes_ **

**_Even the stars refuse to shine_ **

**_Out of the back you fall in time_ **

**_I somehow find_ **

**_You and I collide_ **

**_do, do, do, do, do_ **

**_Even the best fall down sometimes_ **

**_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_ **

**_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_ **

**_You some how find you and I collide_ **

**_Don't stop here_ **

**_I've lost my place_ **

**_I'm close behind_ **

**_do, do, do, do...- Collide by Howie Day_ **


	2. Tokens of his affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocksteady decides to continue sending April signs of his affection in the form of chocolates, flowers, love poems, and when all else fails he'll dig deep and prepare something that not even she will be able to resist. Meanwhile Shredder continues planning the downfall of the turtles and Bebop has begun to notice changes in Rocksteady's demeanor like the way he talks, and the way he grooms himself.

It was a clear spring morning birds sang, flowers had begun to blossom, and a gentle breeze blew over the city. April woke up and got ready for another day at the news station with her friend Irma and her "charming" boss Vernon. She took one step out of her apartment when she found a small envelope sitting on her doormat, wondering where it came from she looked it over and noticed that it was addressed to her but it had no return address and when she opened it she was greeted by the scent of vanilla one of her favorite fragrances. She saw that it was no ordinary letter but someone had written her a beautiful and heart warming poem, it read.

_**April your wonderful cocoa hair reminds me of a decadent dessert served at the finest restaurant** _

_**Your eyes are like the beautiful black ebony of the night sky during the summer relaxingly,** _

_**cool and filled with the scent of ocean water and pinacolatas on a tropical island paradise.** _

_**April your smile is so brilliantly radiant that it puts even the finest diamonds to shame,** _

_**and to me you are the fairest in all the land ,** _

_**no one possess beauty quite like you.** _

_**Your my Snow White and I wish to be your prince charming,** _

_**but alas for now I shall adore you from afar.** _

_**Oh how I'll adore for ever more.** _

_**Someday I wish to be with you ,** _

_**and the two of us shall live together in peace and happiness forever more .** _

_**My heart will cry out for you forever more.** _

_**Forever more I'll adore.** _

_**I'll adore,** _ ****

_**I'll adore,** _

_**forevermore.** _

April finished reading the poem and a tear came to her eye as she placed it near her heart. Little did she know that Rocksteady was watching from the fire escape and a warm smile came to his face, he was pleased to see that April loved the poem he had written for her with his filled with joy he slid down the fire escape and skipped down the road back to the Technodrome. April arrived at the news station and showed Irma the poem that she received, and Irma read it as well and tears came to her eyes she thought it was wonderful and she was jealous that April had someone who was pouring out his heart and soul for her. April headed out onto the city streets to find a story when she saw Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady stealing artifacts from the museum, and Bebop grabbed her and brought her to the Shredder and a sinister smile on his face. "well, well if it isn't miss O'Neil I've got plans for you big plans indeed. Bebop, Rocksteady tie her up and take her aboard the getaway truck we have other stuff to steal today.then we'll take it all back to Krang and soon the whole city and the world shall be ours.

They loaded April onto the truck and Bebop laughed seeing her tied up and he went to speak with Shredder leaving her alone with Rocksteady. She glared angirly at him and he had a guilty expression on his face, but what he said next caught her completely off guard "So April did ya like the poem dat I wrote for ya". April was shocked she couldn't believe that a dim wit like him would be able to write such a wonderful and heart felt poem. He waited nervously for her answer and she turned to him and replied "how many times do I have to tell you I don't love you and I want you to back off and leave me alone take a hint I don't love you and I never will Hornhead." Rocksteady felt hurt and tears began to roll down his face, April's angered look disappeared and she actually felt bad she didn't mean to make him cry so she placed a hand on his shoulder "hey don't cry if it makes you feel better I thought that the poem you wrote was beautiful." April said soothingly as he calmed down and was pleased to hear that she enjoyed the poem that he wrote for her. April couldn't believe that she actually was being nice to him but she brushed away growing feelings for him, and then he offered her a beautiful ruby necklace that he had bought for her with his own money. She didn't want anything that he stole but he explained that he didn't steal it but he actually got a night job as a short order cook, and that he saved up several pay checks to buy it. She was touched by this and took it from him but she brushed away those feelings and grabbed it out of his hand and told him that he was way out of his league.

When they arrived at the pier the turtles were waiting for them and before they fought the turtles Rocksteady handed April a box of her favorite chocolates and she tossed them in the garbage can and then the turtles clobbered Bebop, Rocksteady, and Shredder sending them back to Krang and they asked April if she was okay and she said yes. April told them that Rocksteady seemed like he was falling in love with her, and they all laughed and Raphael told her "that's hilarious April he's probably just saying that to mess with you why don't you go home and relax for the night and we'll head back to the sewer and enjoy some delicious pizza." She agreed with them and headed back to her apartment and sat down on the sofa while reading her favorite book Taming of the Shrew, when all of the sudden she heard the strums of a guitar and she peaked out the window and saw none other than Rocksteady sitting on the fire escape strumming his acoustic guitar, and a smile formed on her face as he noticed her he began to sing.

_**Hey there Delilah,** _

_**what's it like in New York City?** _

_**I'm a thousand miles away** _

_**but girl tonight you look so pretty** _

_**yes you do** _

_**Time square can't shine as bright as you** _

_**I swear it's true** _

_**Hey there Delilah** _

_**don't you worry about the** _ **_distance_ **

_**I'm right there if you get lonely** _

_**Give this song another listen** _

_**close your eyes** _

_**listen to my voice it's my disguise** _

_**I'm by your side** _

_**Oh it's what you do to me** _

_**Oh it's what you do to** _ **_me_ **

**_Oh it's what you do to me_ **

**_Oh it's what you do to me_ **

**_A thousand miles seems pretty far,_ **

**_but they've got planes and trains and cars_ **

**_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_ **

**_Our friends would all make fun of us_ **

**_and we'd just laugh along because we'd know_ **

**_That none of them have ever felt this way_ **

**_Delilah I can promise you_ **

**_That by the time that we get through_ **

**_The world would never ever be the same_ **

**_And you're to blame_ **

**_Hey there Delilah_ **

**_You be good and don't you miss_ ** **_me_ **

**_Two more years and you'll be done with school_ **

**_And I'll be making history like I do_ **

**_You know it's all because of you_ **

**_We can do whatever we want to_ **

**_Hey there, Delilah here's to you_ **

**_this one's for you_ **

**_Oh it's what you do to me_ **

**_Oh It's what you do to me_ **

**_Oh it's what you do to me_ **

**_Oh it's what you do to me_ **

_**what you do to me oh, oh, woah, woah** _

_**Oh, woah,oh** _

_**Oh- Hey there Delilah Plain White T's** _

He finished singing and tears came to April's face as he placed a hand on her face, and wiped, away her tears. April invited him inside and when he did she undid her white top, and exposed herself to him. Rocksteady turned away shyly but she turned him around and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into her bedroom. She pulled him down onto the bed and removed the bandoleers from over his shirt, and then threw his yellow tank top off before undoing his belt buckle. Rocksteady threw his pants aside, and April threw her clothes aside as well and April spoke seductively "Congratulations you handsome hunk of horn nose you've won me over I admit it I love you, and now I want you take me show me how much you love me." Rocksteady smiled and their lips locked on tight to one another and they kissed for a good minute before releasing to breathe. April and Rocksteady grinded against one another, and eventually April pulled him closer to her and eventually the two finished making love with one another. After they finished the new couple fell asleep together, and Rocksteady was very happy knowing that they were both finally together. 

Now new challenges lie ahead as the two must hide their feelings for one another from their friends for if they found out they would never let them be together. April and Rocksteady could hardly wait for their first night out in the city as an official couple. 


	3. First date/ April's in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April has fallen for Rocksteady, and couldn't be happier as she awaits their first date together as a couple. Rocksteady knows that he'll have to find a way to keep his love a secret from Krang, Shredder, and Bebop. However the two know that none of their friends would approve of their relationship and keeping their feelings hidden is easier said than done especially since the two of them have already made love to one another when April declared her feelings for him.

The sun shone inside April's bedroom window and the two lovers were sound asleep as they had enjoyed their first night as an official couple. Everything was peaceful until there was a knock at the door and a voice called "April it's me Irma you never showed up to work this morning and the turtles and I were worried about you. April can we come in. April, April April!" April woke up with a start and she turned to Rocksteady and whispered "Rock hey Rock wake up." Rocksteady stirred around in the bed until he awoke and asked "hey babe what's wit the sudden wake up call?" He noticed the concerned look on her face and she replied "they're here Rock. Irma, the turtles, and Splinter they've come to check on me. You've got to get out of here before they find you here and kick your butt I won't let them hurt you, not ever my handsome hunk of horn nose, my big macho Rhino. So you've gotta get dressed and I help you sneak out on the fire escape so they won't find you." He grabbed his yellow tank top, and brown cargo pants, and slipped them on and he placed his bandoleer over his tank top as well. April made him some pancakes for breakfast and he ate a quick breakfast with her and the two made their way to the fire escape when they heard Irma call again "April is everything okay in there, you're taking a long time to answer the door".

April turn to the door and called "yeah I'll be there in a minute I just need to freshen up a bit." Once she knew they were settled down she turned back to Rocksteady and smiled lovingly at him, and the two gazed into each other's eyes until Rocksteady spoke "So I better get going Shredder's gonna be furious wit me when he notices dat I'm gone, but before I go I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me tonight nothing fancy just a walk through Central park. Well what do you say wanna go for a walk with me tonight?" April smiled and answered "Sure I'd love to go for a walk with you tonight pick me up around 7:00 pm I should be out of work by then and we can go for a walk together anyway stay safe and I love you Rocksteady." He smiled and started to leave before turning around and saying "I'll see you tonight babe and I love you to anyway see ya later babe." April waved goodbye and watched as he made his way back to his ship, and he turned around and smiled at her before entering his ship and returning to the Technodrome. 

April watched until the ship was out of sight and she ran to the door and let her friends inside. Irma gave her a hug and the turtles were relieved to see that she was alright. Splinter entered and knew that something was going on with April and she told him that everything was alright. Irma walked around her apartment and April's heart stopped when she noticed a small black wallet on the ground she picked it up and when she opened it there was a picture of Rocksteady inside with a group of men she didn't know. She tucked it into her pocket and asked if they wanted anything to eat or drink and they said no. April walked into the kitchen and placed Rocksteady's dirty dish into the sink and washed it clean, then she placed it into the cabinet. The seven of them exited the apartment together and April and Irma headed off to work at the news station. Irma asked "hey April what's gotten into you and why do you seem so happy and carefree today?" She turned toward her friend and replied "Oh Irma it's because I'm in love and we both well did the deed last night and he was wonderful." Irma placed a hand on her shoulder and was so jealous that April had found the perfect guy that she could possibly spend the rest of her life with. 

Meanwhile Rocksteady returned to the Technodrome and Bebop ran over to him and smacked him on the face. "hey pal what was that for?" Rocksteady asked his friend who smacked him across the face and Bebop spoke "where have you been pal Shredder has been waiting for you so we can get on with our plans for today, and you know how Shredder gets when ya keep him waiting for more than five minutes." Rocksteady spun his friend around and danced down the hallway and Bebop was weirded out by his friends behavior. The two mutants arrived at the bridge and Krang, and shredder were waiting for them. "It's about time you two dunderheads got hear listen up I need both of you to go to the Museum of Natural History and steal all of the gold artifacts they have on display there than bring them back here so we can use it to buy parts for the Technodrome, and don't fail or else you'll both be sorry." The two mutants understood and headed out to the Museum of Natural History as fast as they could. As they were making their way to the surface Bebop asked why Rocksteady why he was feeling so warm and happy inside. Rocksteady turned to his pal and said "Oh you shoulda seen her man what a beauty, and how wonderful she was in bed it was like doing it with an angel." Bebop smiled and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder as they arrived on the surface and entered the museum.

Rocksteady was fascinated by the artifacts and exhibits on display it made him want to read and learn more about them. Bebop stopped him when he heard someone coming and was surprised to see April at the museum and the two made their way to the Egyptian exhibit and Rocksteady gazed all around at the beautiful artifacts and Bebop snapped him out of his trans and Bebop smashed the glass and grabbed the golden artifacts from the display and placed them in a white bag before heading off to the next exhibit. April heard the alarm and ran to find Rocksteady the two bumped into one another and both of them smiled happy to see each other and he explained what was going on before asking her to return the artifacts he took from the Egyptian exhibit and she took the bag from him and told him that the turtles were on their way and he understood and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before running back to the Egyptian exhibit. Bebop and Rocksteady encountered the four turtles and Bebop gave them a sinister smile before showing them he had captured April and Rocksteady gasped in shock he turned to her and she assured him that she was alright he turned to the turtles with a somewhat distant expression on his face.

Leonardo had Michelangelo and Donatello face Bebop while he and Raphael freed April and took care of Rocksteady. After Michelangelo grabbed Bebop away from April Rocksteady ran to her and untied the rope around her waist while asking if she was alright. Just than he turned around seeing Raphael jumping toward him, but before he could react Raphael spoke "Hey keep your ugly mug away from her horn head and leave her alone before I have to lay a beat down on you." Rocksteady grabbed his machete from behind his back and used it to defend against Raphael. Raphael used his the tsai in his left hand and pulled Rocksteady's left leg until he lost his balance and then Raphael swung his sai to the side and struck him hard on the knee. At that moment Rocksteady heard a loud pop noise before his knee gave out and he collapsed on the ground in extreme pain and agony. April grabbed Rocksteady,and she quickly snuck away with him into the mineral exhibit she laid him down on the ebony carpet and she rolled up his left pant leg as Rocksteady winced from the intense pain in his knee. 

April looked to his knee and noticed it was all swollen, bruised, and cut from Raphael's sais. She was worried about him and noticed that he was crying from the pain and agony in his knee, carefully she wrapped her pink scarf around his Knee and helped him to his feet saying "Alright Rock I'm gonna help you stand up, and I want you to try and walk okay." Rocksteady nodded and as soon as April stood him up he cried out in pain and April laid him down again. She realized that his knee was hurt badly, and that he was unable to walk on it at all. She was trying to figure out how to get him to the hospital when all of a sudden she heard a voice "April! Hey April where are you dudette are you alright." It was Michelangelo and she turned to Rocksteady saying "I've got to go now love dove but hang on I'm gonna find away to get you some medical help so just hanging in there for now my love and remember I'm always with you." Rocksteady pulled her into a kiss and they kissed for a good minute before she took off and left him alone while he waited he looked around at the gemstones and minerals and was enamored by their radiance and beauty but he knew that nothing was more radiant and beautiful than April's smiling face. 

The turtles were relieved to see that she was alright and they said that Bebop got away and they lost track of Rocksteady. April smiled nervously and couldn't help thinking about her injured boyfriend, and then the five of them left the museum and the turtles headed back into the sewers for the night, she said goodnight to them and waited for them to leave so she could go back and help Rocksteady get some medical attention. Once she was sure that they were gone she headed back into the museum and back to the mineral exhibit where Rocksteady was waiting for he smiled happy to see his girlfriend again. She rushed to his side and pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed 911 while she waited for someone to answer she asked him if spending their first date in the emergency room was alright he smiled and told her "well it's not exactly what I had in mind babe but I guess that it'll have to do my love." She smiled and got on the phone with the operate she explained that her boyfriend hurt his knee badly. They told her that they would send an ambulance to the museum and that help would be there shortly. 

Five minutes later the paramedics arrived and Rocksteady was taken into the ambulance and they rushed him to Mount Sinai east Medical center. When they arrived Rocksteady was taken into the X-Ray room and April waited in a small room for him to finish his X-rays and when they were done Rocksteady was brought into the room and the doctor said he needed to examine the X-rays and that it would take a few minutes. Rocksteady turned to April and she held his hand tightly in hers and the two waited for the doctor to comeback, it was about thirty minutes before his doctor came back in the room and April asked "well doctor who bad is his injury will he need a cast, surgery, what?" the doctor turned to them and replied "Well I'm afraid it's not good he has several knee fractures and his Lateral meniscus, ACL, MCL, and patellar tendon are torn. He's going to need surgery, and it will take him about six months to fully recover you'll need to take care of him for a while and make sure he takes it easy and rests. April agreed and the two of them exchanged looks and Rocksteady spoke "not the way I intended our first date to go sorry about that babe." April just smiled at him and after being discharged April helped him back to her apartment and she laid him down in bed and made sure he was comfortable. 

Now with Rocksteady's injury hiding their relationship my be even harder as he will be staying in her apartment and keeping him secret will prove to be more difficult but she was up to the task and knew that it was all for love. 


	4. April's horse riding lesson/the mystery of Pegasus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To escape from the city and the turtles and Shredder, April and Rocksteady head out to the country side and He takes her where his grandmother took him horse back riding and she meets the same horse Rock's known since he was a child. Meanwhile Shredder seeks out Pegasus the winged steed of greek mythology as it's believed that the steed had taken mortal form and is believed to have the power to live forever, and take anyone who he deems worthy to Mt.Olympus and they must be pure of heart.

The sun shone into the bedroom and Rocksteady was already awake reading a collection of greek myths while he waited for April to wake up. Rock rubbed his sore knee and tried to take his mind off the excrushating pain by flipping through his diary and he found an old photo inside it. It was a photograph of him and his grandmother standing next to a prestine white horse who he called Pegasus and became great friends with he was a skilled horseback rider and would use it as a way to escape from his hateful parents and the stress he felt as he did most of the household chores for his elderly grandmother it always brought a smile to his face. He was about to try getting up when April walked into the bedroom "Morning my handshome hunk of horn nose I couldn't help but notice you look so cute in that photo and wonder if I could meet that beautiful white horse you're stading next to," She asked as Rocksteady closed the photo back into his diary turning toward her he replied "ya know sugar lips I can take you to meet my oldest and closest friend, an I could even teach ya how to ride if you'd like." 

April smiled and replied "I'd love that LoveDove now let's get you up and ready for the day." Rocksteady smiled and the two kissed each other on the lips before April helped him up. Pain shot through his knee and April quickly placed the silver crutches under his arms and Rocksteady hobbled with her into the kicthen. The two finished their breakfast and just as they were about to head out for the day there was a knock on the door. April helped Rocksteady hide in the bathroom shower by having him sit on the shower chair that they recieved from the hospital. April answered the door and was greeted by the four turtles "hey April we're going to hang out at the arcade for the day wanna come?" Michelangelo asked April as he seemed uneasy by their presence. "Sorry but I have plans with my boyfriend and well we're going to the countryside and he's taking me to where he uised to go horse back riding. He's even going to teach me how to ride his favorite horse and well his closest friend so sorry I can't come." Mikey understood but the others were suspicious and wanted to meet her boyfriend. April was growing nervous and wondered if Rock was alright, just then Dontello walked into the living area and found a stick of men's deodorant on the table along with a cup of water and a bottle of perscription pain killers. 

Rocksteady was sitting in the shower when all of a sudden his stomach gurggled and he felt pressure building up in his gut. Rock could here that the turtles were still there he tried to keep as quiet as possible, he leaned slightly to his left as without warning a loud thunderous fart escaped his rear and Rocksteady sighed in relief but the his stomach gurggled even louder he needed to go badly but he couldn't get up with out help. Back in the living area they all heard the loud sound and wonder where it came from April explained that sometimes the heating pipes would make those sounds when ever water would get into them. They were still supicious and they examed the pipes and heard some gurggling but still thought something was up and they decided to look around the bedroom and she agreed and as they did that she wondered if Rocksteady was okay. Rock was starting to sweat as the urge to deficate grew stronger and he realized that he could not hold it much longer. He was trying to keep his mind off it but then he gave up and couldn't hold it much longer as Rocksteady closed his eyes he imagined him and April riding on Pegasus's back through the meadow as the sun shone high in the sky, as Rock was imagining his day with April he didn't even notice his underwear was being fill with waste.

Once Rocksteady opened his eyes the smell of feces hit his nose and he tried everything to make the smell go away but it was so bad that even he couldn't tale it anymore. Rock fumbled with his belt buckle as he undid his belt and removed his soiled pants and boxers. Rock used all his might to move in the shower as he pulled the shower curtain open and moved toward the toilet he dumped his waste into the toilet as best he could and flushed the toilet before grabbing the aersol can next to the shower and spraying heavily through the room. He collapsed back into his shower chair and left his pants and boxers on the floor as he turned the shower on. The turtles began fanning the air around them and told April something smelled really bad inside her apartment they decided to leave and said they would call her later. She waved goodbye to them and ran into her bathroom and she heard the shower on and saw Rocksteady's brown pant's and boxer's on the floor. She realized that he had soiled himself and she helped him wash up and chnage into some new clothes before the two decided to head out for the day. 

April helped Rocksteady into her car and the two drove off for the countryside, but little did they know that Krang and Shredder were up to something and they were flipping through a book all about the mythological creature Pegasus and how even though he became a constellation many believe that he was also given the form of a regular horse but he still kept his brilliant white fur. A sense of serenity filled Rocksteady and April's bodies as they exited the city and entered the countryside they noticed fields of blooming flowers and the scent of Chrysanthemums washed over their noses. they sighed in relief and Rocksteady guided April to go left along the dirt road as they turned into a secluded path and arrived at a small country home that had a stable in the back and the walkway was lined with buttercups which were about to bloom. April helped Rocksteady out of the car and the two went up the walk way and Rocksteady took out the key he had to the house and opened the door "welcome to my home away from da city honeybun. I know it's not much but it's where I come when I need some time away from Shredder, Krang, the turtles, and Bebop. It was my grandmother's old home and well I promised her that I'd keep this place as my own. So come on in and make yourself at home while I tidy up a little bit." "well darling I think it's lovely and why don't you let me tidy up, after all remember what the doctor said you need to rest that knee." April replied as she sat him down and proped up his knee with a pillow. She walked around the house and noitced it was decorated with things from all over the world and she noticed a picture of what looked like Rocksteady in a Naval captain's outfit and framed letters that it looked like he sent her during his days in the U.S. military. Rocksteady was flipping through the book he kept at the house which was a collection of Shakespeare plays. He set the book down on the coffee table and rose up from the couch to find where April had gone off to. April was up in Rocksteady's room and she noticed how neat and tidy it was she noticed something in the closet and she walked over and slowly opened the wood door it creaked loudly and she noticed Rocksteady was in the doorway on his crutches and she closed the door quickly. "Oh! Rocksteady what are you doing up here I thought you'd be resting that knee. Look I'm sorry I was snooping around your room it's just well I don't know much about you and I was hoping I could get to know a little bit more about the man I love more than anything in this whole wide world." April exclaimed in surprise as she noticed her boyfriend standing in the doorway. Rock smiled and went up to her and pulled her into a kiss before moving toward the closet. He turned to her and opened up the old closet and to April's surprise it was filled with old military uniforms all of them were tattered and ripped, but what surprised her most was the stains of blood that covered every single uniform. "these are my uniforms from my military days I served in every branch of the U.S. military and well I suffered many wounds and injuries on the battlefield most of them were from me protecting the innocent, weak, and helpless, and most of the injuries I sustained we're either being knocked around by hand to hand combat, being blown away by bomb blasts, and well of course gun shot wounds. Well how about we head out back to the stables and I can introduce you to an old friend of mime." Rocksteady told her as he moved his along the old fabric of his old uniforms. April noticed tears forming on his face as he gazed at his old uniforms. April placed a hand on his shoulder and she agreed to go outside to the stable with hin. Rock wiped his tears away and smiled happily as he guided her outside and the warm spring air seemed to calm his nerves down and he showed her into the stables and April heard the faint sound of clopping horse hooves and she backed up a little but then he grabbed her hand with a reasuring smile and then he put his fingers in his mouth and whistle at that moment they heard something running toward them and it jumped over their heads and out into the sunlight, April's eyes were closed and when she opened them up her eyes went wid in amazement as she saw a beautiful pure white stalion standing in front of her soaking up the sun's rays. "April I'd like you to meet Pegasus my oldest and dearest friend he and I have been friends for a very long time. We would ride all over the countryside and even through the forest and all the way up to my favorite spot where get a great view of well it's a surprise, anyway I would love coming out here for a ride every now and then just to you know aleviate some of the stress that I am under. Well are you ready to go riding with me sweetheart?" Rocksteady explained as April nodded in excitement as she helped him onto Pegasus's back and then she jumped on while he gripped the worn reigns that he had since he was a child and slowly they started off down the path into the wide open meadows which were covered with blossoming flowers. April put her arms around Rocksteady's waisted and leaned against his back and he smiled happily before pulling at the reigns making Pegasus move faster and April wrapped her arms tightly around him as she knodded for him to go faster and he pulled down on the reigns and said "hiya giddy up! come on Pegasus let's go faster old friend." Rocksteady's inhabitions were completely released and his smile spread wide across his face as April gazed loving into her love's eyes as he happily felt the breeze over his horn and small ears, while she enjoyed the feeling of the fresh country air blowing through her auburn hair. She knew that Rocksteady was the only one for her and she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. April leaned into Rocksteady's ear amd whispered "I love so very much," Rocksteady blushed bright crimson and looked forward as they entered the forest which was beautifully shady as they sun peaked in through the mighty tree branches decorated with emerald leaves that swayed gently in the warm spring breeze. Rocksteady took a deep breathe of the wonderful country air as Pegasus galloped through the forest until at last they reached their destination and he turned toward April "Okay, April darling we're here now I want ya to close your eyes and don't open them until I say so babydoll." April nodded excitedly as she closed her eyes and Pegasus knelt down as Rocksteady slowly dismounted from the graceful stalion. Pain shot through his knee and he grabbed the crutches from the side satchel on the worn out saddle and he hobbled toward's his girldfriend and he motioned for her to follow him and when they arrived at the over look he told her "Alriight babe you can open your eyes now," April opened her eyes and was in awe at the gourgeous view the cliffside over looked a clear spirng that was fed by a waterfall and as it cascade down the farside cliff the mist created a beautiful rainbow that she smiled at and leaned Rock's shoulder's and she replied "Oh, Rocky it's absolutely wonderful. Thanks for takinh me out of the city I needed this trip and I always want to be with you. I love more than you could ever know." They sat in the two chairs they brought with them and leaned into one another as the gentle air mixed with the warm sunshine made both of them fall asleep pressed against one another. Seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours and when the young couple finally awoke it was already sunset and they gazed at the sunset while enjoying the picnic meal they had packed with them. Once they finished their meal they packed up their stuff into Pegasus's satchel and April helped Rocksteady onto Pegasus's saddle and then she got on as they head back to his house. April felt alive and free for the first time in years she was amazed as even though it was dark the forest was still teaming with life she saw owls and bats flying high in the sky and fireflies filled the forest with soothing flickering light, lastly she a family of racoons in a nearby tree branch she smiled and placed her head on Rock's back as she drifted off to sleep. Rock could bearly keep his eyes open and he was starting to doze off but before he fell asleep he noticed the twinkling stars in the night sky and say him and April dacing in the stars. Rocksteady placed a hand on his heart and closed his eyes as he gently fell asleep while Pegasus galloped through the fields lit up with starlight and when they arrived back at the house Pegasus nudged them awake and April helped Rocksteady inside. they washed up and they stripped down to their undergarments and climbed into the queen sized bed in Rock's room and fell fast asleep. Meanwhile in the city the turtles and Irma were wondering why April wasn't answering her turtle com and who she went off with that night so they decided to go and find out. Shredder, Krang, and Bebop were wondering where Rocksteady had been for the past two days and Shredder said he found out that when Pegasus came down to earth he entrusted himself to one family and he has been with them for generations and he got the exact location where he was. Krang ordered Bebop and Shredder to bring the horse back with them so they could get it to transform back into his immortal form. Shredder and Bebop headed out for the countryside to find Pegasus. "Man I hate the countryside too many bugs, and stinky wild animals if you ask me they should make all turtle shells equipped with bug spray," Raphael grumbled to himself as he swatted the mosquitos and flies away from his face. Irma ran through the bushes and the turtles took off after her they found themselves at a small countryside house with a small horse's stable behined it. They walked down the path and Irma recognized April's car and they ran up to the house feeling a little creeped out by it. At that moment Shredder, and Bebop emerged in the fields behind the stable and they noticed the car in the driveway too but paid it no mind and ran quietly inside the stable. They noticed the sleeping stalion and Bebop shot a laser blast at it this spooked the steed and Pegasus began neighing loudly this woke up Rocksteady and he grabbed his crutches and hobbled out of the room trying not to wake up April and he moved down through the kicthen and down the hall to the back door he grabbed his camouflage colored robe, and put it on his almost naked body as he hobbled outside into the stable with a flashlight this made Bebop and Shredder hide in a pile of hay and their eyes widden when they saw Rocksteady step inisde he called out "Hey! whoever is in here please this is private property and that horse is my friend I swear if you lay one hand on his mane I will...I will call the cops!" Rocksteady pointed his riffle around, and when nobody appeared he turned and made his way back into the house but he didn't notice the turtles coming up to his front door step. Shredder and Bebop couldn't believe that this place belong to Rocksteady or that he was actually well concerned for someone other then himself let along an animal. The four turtles and Irma gazed into the bedroom window and only saw April inside they were relieved to see that she was alright and they left the house just as Rock moved back into the room, and rejoin April in the bed and she moved out of the bed to use the bathroom and Shredder and Bebop peered into the bedroom window as well they saw only Rocksteady and Shredder decided that they'd retreat for now, besides he wanted to tell Krang that Rocksteady owned the horse and that he was hiding something from them. The sun peaked into the bedroom window and Rocksteady stirred awake he stretched his arms and moved toward his crutches and made his way into the kitchen and he hobbled around preparing breakfast as best he could and he set the table with a full spread of food for him and April. The scent of maple syrup and fresh cooked bacon made April wake up she walked into the small kitchen and noticed that Rock had prepared a full spread for them to eat. they sat and ate breakfast and it was mostly silent as they ate and Rocksteady broke the silence by asking her "So babe did you have a great time with me and well I was wonderin' if you'd like to come back sometime?" She took a sip of her coffee and smiled repling "I had a great time with you and well the countryside is so inviting and relaxing it really takes the stress of the city away, and yeah I'd love to comeback again sometime soon. You opened my eyes to how beautiful and breathtaking mother nature can be, and well as long as I have you at my side there's nothing we can't do my love." Rocksteady smiled as he cleared the table with Aprils help and he two packed their bags into the car and they said their goodbyes to Pegasus before entering the car. They watched as the house got farther and farther away as tears filled April's eyes but Rock wiped them away as they saw the huge skyscrapers came into view and they knew that their time together was coming to an end

'

**Althought their time together was over for now they knew that they would have more time together in the future however soon their secret might come out. April and Rocksteady still had many challenges ahead of them amd deep down April knows that she and Rocksteady were meant to be together forever.**


	5. April and Rocksteady's Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocksteady decides that it's time he take April out on a fancy dinner date and he wants to make sure it's extra special so he gets reservations at the best restaurant in town. However the turtles, Krang, Shredder, and Bebop may ruin their plans and he mist do everything he can for April and make sure this date would be one of the best she had ever been on add on to that he finds out about a jealous Vernon who tries to sabbatogae their date.

Some time had passed since April and Rocksteady got together and Rock had just underwent knee surgery but he was well enough to walk with a walker and he wanted to take April out on a fancy dinner date. He was back on the technodrome and he grabbed his cellphine and made sure no one was around and he dialed April's number and waited for her to answer "April hi um I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a fancy dinner date with me tonight?" Rock asked his girlfriend and heard her fumbeling around in the background. she answered "Rock that sound's wonderful I've wanted to go on a fancy dinner date with you, aslo sorry for the noise in the background i'm at work and I went into the girl's bathroom so Irma and Vernon wouldn't hear me talking to you love dove so how about you make the reservations and call me back when you have a time and place picked out also I get off work about 7 tonight. Anyway Irma's calling I have to go. talk to you later hone hugs and kisses bye." She hung up the phone and walked out of the bathroom where she found Vern and Irma waiting for her. "so April who where you talking to was it that boyfriend of yours and I couldn't help but over hear that you have a dinner date with him tonight," Vernon asked as jealousy filled his body. April replied "yes Vernon I have a big fancy dinner date tonight and yes he's my boyfriend and do you wanna know why I'm dating him instead of you. Well it's because he's kind, strong, handsome, and he's always looking out for me no matter what happens and he's not a great big coward unlike you, also he served in the U.S. military so lay off Vernon I'm now off the market." April walked away from him and Irma came up and told him that she was suspicious of April's new boyfriend and that he could join in on spying on her for the turtles. He agreed and the two followed April back to their work stations. On the technodrome Rocksteady was buisly ironing his suit and making sure his shoe's were polished and shining. Bebop noticed Rocksteady was reading a book about having the perfect fancy dinner date and how to make your date feel special, and Rock noticed Bebop standing in the door way he turned to him and spoke "Oh uh hey Bebop I was just getting ready for my fancy dinner date with my girlfriend tonight and well It's kind my first time going out to a nice restaurant, an I wanna make her feel like a princess tonight pal. I love her so very much an I want her to know that I wanna be wit her for the rest of my life." Bebop walked away in disgused and Rock sighed as he finished getting his outfit ready for tonight. Bebop went to the bridge and told Shredder and Krang about Rocksteady's dinner date and they decided that they would spy on him during his date. Irma told the turtles about April's dinner date and they decided to keep an eye on her and to find out who this boyfriend of her's was. Rocksteady got on the phone and made reservations for the best restaurant in town for 8pm which would give April some time to get ready for their date after she got off work, and he could use the extra time as well due to his recover it would take him sometime to get dressed and ready for their dinner date. Rocksteady dug through his closet and found the gold watch that his military buddies gave him as a send off present the day he resigned from the military. Rock grabbed the watch and dusted it off before getting it shined and buffed up and it sparkled a brilliant gold in the sunlight. As the sun was starting to go down April looked to the clock and prepared to leave work to get ready for her special date with Rocksteady. Meanwhile Rocksteady was putting his suit on and tiding himself up before leaving to pick up April. The stars twinkled high in the night sky and the city lights filled the night with life as the moon shone faintly above. Rocksteady made his way to April's apartment and was greeted by smiles and women complementing his suit and he knew that their was only one girl for him April. Rocksteady checked his watched a sighed as it was only 7:15 when he arrived at her apartment for their date. Rock knocked on the door and April invited him inside as he waited for he gazed up at the full moon and prayed that tonight would be perfect for him and his lovely queen. He fixed his collar when he heard her coming down the hall and when he saw her his face turned bright crimson. She was wearing a gorgeous gold dress that shimmered radiantly in the light along with matching gloves and earrings. "Wow! Babe might I just say you look absolutely splendid in gold. Anyway we should get going if we want to get to our reservation on time but hey we have a little over a half an hour to kill," Rocksteady spoke as she pulled him close to her and the two embraced each other before collapsing onto the couch and making out for 5 whole minutes. When they released each other it was near 7:30 and they decided to headout for their dinner date so they could spend a little time together. April stayed right at Rock's side as their ride arrived it was a gourgeous ivory colored limousine and Rock helped her inside then he entered the limo and they drove off for their dinner reservation. Little did they know that Raphael and Vernon saw them take off for their date and told the others that they had just left for the restaurant. Rocksteady and April arrived at the best restaurant in the city and it was decorated with gourgeous crystal chandeliers and ruby carpets. "Welcome are you Williams party of two?" the man asked them as they entered the lobby. "yes my girlfriend and I are here for our date night and well I want it to be special because she's my very special girl," Rock told the usher who along with Aprl was touched by words that came from his heart. Rock wrapped his arm around April's waist and the two walked down the hall pressed against one another and they were spechless when they entered the main dining area and saw everything was lit up by low burning amber candle light and they took their seats at the table that was bathed in moonlight over the sea. Shredder and Bebop were sitting at table in the far side of the restaurant, while the four turtles were disguised as waiters, and Irma and Vernon were sitting at the table next to them. All of them were in shock and surprise when they realized that April and Rocksteady were on a dinner date. April and Rocksteady both order a glass of red wine and the waiter brought them their drinks while they sipped their drinks they chatted and Rock asked "So April when did you start liking me?" Rocksteady aske as she put her glass down and responsded "Remember when you had that love point and acted like you were in love with me. I thought what you said was very flattering and sweet, even though I seemed disgusted it was because I was hiding my true feelings from you love dove because I wanted to know if you really felt that way about me." They both chuckled to each other and said nothing as they gazed lovingly into each others eyes under the moon and candle light. Then the waiter came up and took their dinner orders April order the salmon special, and Rocksteady ordered a decadant greek salad with vinigarette dressing. He asked if they could leave out the feta cheese as he was lactouse in tolerant and the server smiled and she told him that they could do that for him. As they waited for their food they began asking each other questions and found out that they had a lot in common both of them enjoyed walking on the beach or through the park, both loved the taste of red wine, both loved musicals and romance novels, lastly both dreamed of having 5 children, a cat, and a dog. Vernon noticed a server carrying a pot of hot cheese fondue he quietly moved over toward April and Rocksteady's table and he unfolded Rocksteady's walker and this made the waitress trip and spill the hot cheese all over Rocksteady's face and hands. Rock cried out in pain his face and hands became covered in burns and April dipped one of the cloth napkins into the ice water and pressed it against his face and hands. Rock noticed his walker was unfolded and he quickly folded it back up and apologized to the server. Leonardo disguised as a server came up to their table and asked if they needed a refill on red wine. They didn't want any wine and instead asked for some cranberry juice and Leonardo grabbed the pitcher of juice and poured it on Rocksteady's head this made him gasp from the cold sensation. April could see that Rocksteady was on the verge of tears and she tried her best to calm him down and he smiled at her. Shredder grabbed the waiter that was holding Rocksteady's salad and demanded he hand over the plate or else and he gave Shredder the plate which he had Bebop sprinkle laxatives in the vinigerette, then he leaned over and sprinkled more into Rock's juice then he gave the waiter his plate back and he delivered it to Rocksteady. He thanked the waiter and they both began eating their food and enjoyed ever last bite. Once they finished their meal April order desert, but Rocksteady was full and he decided to just relax and enjoy his time with her. April's desert was a delectable chocolate cake dusted with powdered sugar and shaved milk chocolate on top of it. As she eat Rocksteady began to feel cramps in his stomach and April noticed his look of discomfort and she grew concerned that maybe something in the food was making him feel sick. "April I don't feel so good I think I need to go to the bathroom badly please I think we should go," Rocksteady told his girlfriend as he groaned in distress. She finished her desert then Rocksteady asked for the check and Rocksteady pulled out his wallet and paid the servers and then Rocksteady told her he needed some fresh air and he would wait for her outside. Rocksteady sat outside on the bench as tears rolled down his face he felt that his date night was ruined but then he realized that maybe they could go back to her house and maybe have some fun with her. April stepped outside and she walked with Rocksteady back to her apartment for the night and as soon as they got back Rocksteady dashed into the bathroom as fast as his recovering knee could carry him and April could hear him moaning and groaning in distress. She ran up to the door and asked Rock if he needed anything and she got him some peptobismal which sootheed his stomach and Rocksteady stepped out of the bathroom and kissed April on her lips as they walked into her room. They collapsed into bed and began talking seductively to one anotheras they were doing this the turtles, Irma, Shredder, Bebop, and Vernon snuck into April's apartment and they heard them moaning in sexual pleasure. Both sides screamed at each other and wondered what they were doing here. April and Rocksteady froze in shock and they went silent before the turtles group, and Shredder and Bebop bardged into the room and caught the couple in the act and they both looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces. "Rocksteady! what are you doing in bed with O'Neil is she the woman that you have been going out with all this time. I had no idea that you were in love with her, but now listen to me you good for nothing dimwit as of this moment you are never allowed to see her ever again so enjoy this while you can, and if you try anything sneaky my foot soldiers will be watching you twenty four seven," Shredder exclaimed to his rhino henchmen as he wrarpped his arms around April and tears formed in his eyes and cascaded down his horn and face. Rocksteady pulled out a small device from his pocket and he grabbed two blinders and told April to get down under the covers and cover her eyes and ears. She trusted him and the two of them ducked under the covers as Rock's weapon rolled on the floor toward their friends and enemies. The silver capsule opened and pink gas filled the room as a bright flash of pink light filled the room and they were all teleported back to their homes. April looked to Rock and asked him "Love dove what was that thing yu threw at them and where did it send them all to?" Rocksteady smiled and replied "That was a standard issue tear gaser and memory eraser so none of them remember anything about tonight and they don't know that we are together. I used because I couldn't bear the thought of being with out you honeybun your my everything, an I love ya babe with all of my heart." She was touched by his words and the two turned their music back on and continued making love until at last they fell asleep from exhaustion with huge smiles on their faces knowning that they dodged a bullet and their secret almost came out.

**Rocksteady and April's relationship almosr came out but thanks to Rocksteady's quick think it's safe for now but they know that they'll have to be more careful about displaying their affection for one another.**


End file.
